This invention relates to the field of display units of the type used in conjunction with data processing apparatus such as personal computers and the like. In particular, although by no means exclusively, the invention relates to so-called xe2x80x9cflat-panelxe2x80x9d display units such as LCD and plasma screens that are becoming more prevalent in view of the space savings that they offer in relation to CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) monitors and as a result of the relatively low amount of power that they require, during use.
A variety of constructions of such flat-panel display units are known, many of which allow a degree of movement of the display screen to be effected, whereby a user may adjust the viewing angle in accordance with personal preferences or prevailing light conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,873 B1 (Kabushiki Kaisha Toshiba) discloses a flat liquid-crystal display unit pivotally mounted for tilting movement about a generally horizontal axis, power and image signals being supplied to the assembly via an array of sockets disposed in a row on a rear portion of the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,211 (SamSung Electronics Co. Ltd.) discloses a similar type of flat-panel display device, in which video signal and power supply cables are plugged into rearwardly disposed connector holes, again provided on a base of the assembly, with an input unit cover being provided to conceal an interface circuit board operatively connected to the connector holes.
In both cases, the power and image signals are passed to the display screen via an internal hard-wired assembly which adds cost to the overall design and which can give rise to problems in the event of a breakage in the internal electrical links.
Other designs alleviate these drawbacks, to some extent, by allowing cables emanating from a personal computer or the like to be plugged directly into a rearwardly-disposed surface of the display screen housing, although this gives rise to an untidy and cluttered look, which is undesirable where the rear of the display assembly is visible, such as in banks, shop counters and open-plan office environments, for example.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved display assembly and display unit for use with database processing apparatus that overcome or at least reduce these and other drawbacks.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a display assembly for use with data processing apparatus, the assembly having a display part and a support therefor, the display part being moveable relative to the support so as to allow adjustment of the display part""s orientation, the display part having a connection element whereby a releasable connection may be effected to a signal or power cable, the support having a guide through which the cable may be routed away from the display part.
The display part may be moveable angularlyxe2x80x94conveniently rotationallyxe2x80x94so as to allow portrait/landscape adjustment thereof, with a cable entry part of the support conveniently being disposed at or near the axis about which said angular movement can be effected.
The connection element may be disposed away from said axis.
The connection element may comprise a socket disposed so as to allow a cable plug releasably to be connected thereto in a direction generally transversexe2x80x94conveniently generally perpendicularxe2x80x94to said axis.
The assembly may comprise a releasably-attachable cover, the cover, in use, engaging with or bearing upon the display part in a manner whereby angular movement of the display part relative thereto is permitted.
The display part may be rotatable relative to the cover.
An engagement portion of the cover may co-operate with a receiving portion of the display part.
Preferably, the engagement portion of the cover comprises a protrusion, with the receiving portion of the display preferably comprising a recess in which the protrusion is locatable.
The protrusion preferably comprises a generally peripheral rim, with the recess preferably comprising a generally circular groove.
The display part preferably is a flat-panel display.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a display assembly for use with data processing apparatus, the assembly having a display part and a support therefor, the display part being moveable angularly relative to the support so as to allow portrait/landscape adjustment thereof, a signal or power cable being routed via the support to the display part, the cable extending between the support and display part at or near the axis about which said angular movement can be effected.
Preferably, the display part has a connection element whereby a releasable connection may be effected to the signal or power cable.
The invention, in its second aspect, may comprise one or more of the features described in relation to the first aspect of the present invention.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a display unit for use with data processing apparatus, the display unit having a rearwardly-disposed connection element whereby a releasable connection may be effected to a signal or power cable, the display part being operatively associable with a support, a releasably-attachable cover being provided to cover at least part of the cable connected to the display part, the cover being attachable to the support but moveable angularly relative to the display part whereby the display part may be adjusted between portrait and landscape orientations.
Preferably, a rim of the cover is rotatably received within a groove provided in the display part.
The invention, in its third aspect, may comprise one or more of the features of the first and/or second aspects.